Hugo
'Hugo '''is male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: DJ/Shop Owner Loves: Honey Mustard Hates: Scratched Vinyl Hugo is a local DJ and avid record collector. On Wednesday and Friday nights, he’s known as DJ Honey Buster at Club Atomic in downtown Tastyville. During the day, he runs Hugo’s Warped Records, a small shop specializing in rare vinyl records and music merchandise. One of his prized records is the first single of the Romano Family Quartet, “A Walk in the Field”, which is a classic country single. Appearance Hugo is a bald man with mid-tone skin. He wears a matching two-piece dark brown sweatsuit with white lines on the sides, which is worn with a white shirt underneath, and white shoes with brown laces and soles. He also wears brown glasses with reddish-brown shades. Orders Papa's Pizzeria: *4 sasuages (right) *4 peppers (bottom right) *30 minutes *Sliced into 6 pieces Papa's Burgeria: *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Tomato *Pickle *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Steak *Black Beans *Guacamole *Loco Sauce *Cheese *Jalapeños Papa's Freezeria: *Large Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Papa's Wingeria: *6 Honey Mustard Strips *6 Atomic Boneless Wings *2 Awesome Sauce Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria: *Italian Sausage in a Chicago Bun *Fajita Veggies *Sauerkraut *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Burgeria HD: *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Onion Ring *Well-Done Patty *Well-Done Patty *Mushrooms *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria: *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Creameo Bits **3 Chocolate Strawberries (Three Cherries in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD: *Medium Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Pastaria: *Regular Radiatori *Garlic Basil *Black Pepper *7 Sausages *6 Cherry Tomatoes (Tomato Wedges in other holidays) *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Chocolate Chips *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Long John Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Maple Icing (Cinnamon Sugar in other holidays) **Honey Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Bacon Bites (Mini Mallows in other other holidays) *Regular Waffle Donut (Round) **Maple Icing (Chocolate Icing in other holidays) **Vanilla Drizzle *Chocolate Long John Donut with Mocha Cream (Boston Cream in other holidays) **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips *6 Thai Chili Boneless Wings *2 Awesomesauce Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Sausages (left) *4 Green Peppers (right) *4 Tomatoes (left) *4 Capicola (right) *Regular bake *8 pieces Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Pizzeria: 24 *Papa's Burgeria: 23 *Papa's Taco Mia!: 19 *Papa's Freezeria: Time Customer *Papa's Burgeria HD: 27 *Papa's Wingeria: 10 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: 26 *Papa's Cupcakeria: 9 *Papa's Freezeria HD: ? *Papa's Pastaria: 55 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: 13 *Papa's Donuteria: 7 *Papa's Wingeria HD: 13 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Time customer Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to Allan and with Mindy *2012: He lost to Wally and with Zoe *2013: He lost to Johnny and with Sasha *2014: He lost to Carlo and with Skyler * 2015: He lost to Timm and lost with Sue Trivia *His stage name is "DJ Honey Buster". *His order is almost the same as Robby's in Freezeria. The only difference is the cup size: Hugo's is large and Robby's is small. * In the Griller Stadium Poster, he is seen getting an autograph from Pinch Hitwell. * Hugo (possibly) likes chocolate. Unlockable topping along with him *In Wingeria, he is unlocked with Chicken Strips. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Red Hot Popcorn. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Nutty Butter Cups. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Black Pepper. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Maple Icing. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Honey Mustard Sauce. Gallery Customers_galore.jpg|thumb|400px|Hugo is 4th in line. 49.jpg|thumb Hugo_Perfect.png|thumb|Hugo Perfect and Gold badge Happy Hugo.png Poor Hugo.png 968.png Angryhugo.jpg Hugo.png Hugo and Franco talking.png|Hugo talking with Franco Hugo Papa's Burgeria.jpg Hugo using a hook on an ipad.jpg|Hugo, why are you playing on your phone of you are wearing a hook? (Pastaria) Hugo Before Star Customer.png Hugo in Papa's Pastaria.png Stpaddys14.jpg hugoperfectscoreinpastaria.jpg|Perfect score from Hugo during Valentine's Day in Papa's Pastaria Hugo.PNG|Hugo's Image In Wingeria Shannon perfect close.png Hugo Taco Mia Perfect.png|Hugo goes Bronze with his perfect taco! Hugo's order papa's wingeria.jpg|Hugo's orders in papa's wingeria Hugo perfect.png|Hugo perfect and a bronze customer! Poor Hugo 2.png|Hugo...unsatisfied with his taco.. Hugo Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|"I should make a song off of this!" Hugo receives a perfect hot dog!!! Picture1.jpg|Perfect order with Hugo in ''Papa's Wingeria Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:H Characters Category:Incomplete Sections